


That face he makes...

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Male Receiving, Shameless Smut, Smut, car smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Having quick fun in Baby is so good, especially if you can make him do that face in particular
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester / Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 19





	That face he makes...

* * *

* * *

All the while he had been driving, your hand was resting on his thigh.

High up on his thigh.

Drawing small, abstract patterns on his denim clad leg.

But every now and then, your little pinky would ‘slip’ and accidentally brush against his cock. And with every ‘accidental’ touch you could see it grow bigger.

You casually looked out into the open road, humming the song that was blasting through Baby’s speakers and stealing glances between his legs to make sure that your work kept paying off.

A small, victorious smile had found residence on your face as he was growing restless by the minute, the bulge in his pants pushing against his zipper.

On the one hand you wanted to take pity on him and stop distracting him while he was driving but on the other hand he looked so frustrated and kinda helpless.

So you kept it up.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, turning his head towards you for a few seconds, his eyes burning into you.

“Doing what, baby?” You cooed, faking complete ignorance.

The abrupt, left turn of the car almost sent you crashing into him. He got off the main road and turned into a small, dirt slide road that was almost concealed by big trees. After a few more minutes of driving, he stopped the car and put it to park. Turning back your head you saw that no one could see the car, the tree coverage being excellent.

Without saying anything, he undid his jeans and lowered the zipper. He lifted himself a little off the seat and lowered his pants along with his boxers.

You couldn’t look away as he took his dick in his hand and started stroking himself. He already knew he was hard, thanks to your teasing but it still amazed you how big he was. He kept moving his hand up and down slowly, never breaking eye contact.

You licked your lips, suddenly feeling thirsty and in desperate need to lick that bead of precome that was leaking from the tip of his cock.

“You like what you did to me?” He asked, his voice deep and sexy. “See how hard your little teasing got me? See how hard I am for you, babygirl?”

“Mmmhhhmmm. I do.” You admitted, already moving closer to him.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Pushing gently his hands off of him with your own, you started pumping him, squeezing him a little harder every time you reached the head.

Seeing that more drops of precome were leaking from the tip, you bent your head and licked them, fluttering your tongue.

“Oh, fuck…” he cursed and pulled your hair out of your face, sloppily gathering it in his hand to have better visual.

Peeking up at him, you winked and opening your mouth took him in till you felt him hit the back of your throat.

Your lips sealed tightly around him and you started sucking him off, whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth, stroking it with your hand.

The grip on your hair tightened and you felt him snapping his hips upwards, fucking into your mouth. You tried to relax your throat and found your rhythm along his.

“Fuck, fuk, fuck…you’re gonna kill me, baby. The way your mouth feels around me… I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” He warned you.

Releasing him, you said, “That’s what I want. I want you to come.” And you went back to suking him off but not before watching him throw his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

A few more of his thrusts were enough for him to come hard in your mouth.

You swallowed quickly and took every drop of him. When you were sure that he was done, you released him and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, smiled sweetly.

“You’re good there babe?” You asked.

He turned his head and lunging at you he said, “I’ll show you how good I am. _Babe_.”


End file.
